Blog użytkownika:Time for fan xD/Poszukiwanie, Rozdział 6
Korda ciągle nie było. Trixie postanowiła pójść pogadać z Molenoidem, ponieważ Dayna i Mario cały czas ze sobą rozmawiali. Można by powiedzieć nawet że ze sobą flirtowali. - A mówiłam mu żeby pojechał. Czemu Kord mnie nigdy nie słucha? - Bo pan jaskiniowiec już tak ma. Nie przejmuj się, Pronto Wspaniały nigdy cię nie zawiedzie. - Dzięki Pronto.- powiedziała przewracając oczami. Trixie wyjrzała przez okno. - O rany.- mruknęła pod nosem- Jadą chowajcie się! Wszyscy się schowali i czekali aż Eli i Unik wejdą. Eli wszedł pierwszy i upewnił się, że wszyscy się schowali. Po chwili przyszedł również Unik, ale Shane w międzyczasie zdążył się schować. - Gdzie wszystkich wcięło? Nagle wszyscy wyskoczyli i krzyknęli: "NIESPODZIANKA!". Unik stał jak wryty. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć (co u niego było rzadkością). Pierwszy raz od wielu lat ktoś pamiętał o jego urodzinach. ~A może to tylko sen? Najpierw ta dziewczyna, a teraz to? -Tak to na pewno sen.- Unik nieświadomie powiedział to na głos. - To nie sen!- krzyknęła Trixie- To nasz prezent dla ciebie z okazji twoich urodzin! Dziewczyna podeszła do Unika i go przytuliła. - Wszystkiego najlepszego.- szepnęła mu na ucho. - Dziękuje- powiedział blondyn rumieniąc się. -Wiesz skoro jesteś w naszej rodzinie- mówił Eli- nie mogliśmy zapomnieć o twoich urodzinach. Unik uśmiechnął się. - Pronto przedstaw mu Dayne i Mario, bo ja muszę pogadać z Trixie.- powiedział lider. Unik i Pronto poszli do Dayny i Mario i rozmawiali. - Eli co się stało?- zapytała Trixie. - Gdzie jest Kord? - A to... Mówiłam mu żeby pojechał wcześniej, ale on jak zwykle mnie nie posłuchał.- wkurzyła się dziewczyna. - A chciałem żeby Unik zobaczył swój prezent na początku imprezy. - Przykro mi Eli- powiedziała, gładząc jego policzek. Dayna to zobaczyła i nie mogła się powstrzymać. - Idziecie do nas gołąbeczki?- zaśmiała się. Para się zarumieniła. Eli chciał jakoś wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. - Gołąbeczki?- powiedział- Dayna nie żartuj. Trixie zrobiło się trochę przykro, ale nie chciała psuć innym zabawy. Podeszła z Eli'em do reszty i rozmawiali. - Unik chodź na chwile.- powiedział Shane i odszedł na bok. Unik poszedł za nim. Chłopak był trochę zmartwiony, bo nie wiedział co Eli chce mu powiedzieć. - O co chodzi?- zapytał blondyn. - Nic takiego. Po prostu chciałem ci powiedzieć... Wszystkiego najlepszego! Unik był trochę zdziwiony że Eli odciągnął go od reszty tylko po to żeby życzyć mu wszystkiego najlepszego. Shane tak na prawdę chciał mu powiedzieć, że jego prezent urodzinowy trochę się spóźni, ale na szczęście w odpowiednim momencie zobaczył Korda. - Mam nadzieje że się nie spóźniłem.- powiedział wesoło Troll. - W sumie to się trochę spóźniłeś- powiedziała z wyrzutem w głosie Trix. - Nie ważne.- odparł Kord.- Chodźcie wszyscy na pole. Mam dla naszego jubilata "mały" prezent! - Dla mnie?- zdziwił się Unik. -Jasne, przecież to twój wyjątkowy dzień.- powiedział Shane Uśmiechając się. Wszyscy wyszli na pole. Unik był bardzo podekscytowany. Przed kryjówką stał jakiś przedmiot. Był on przykryty materiałem. Kord podszedł do owej "niespodzianki" i powiedział. - Unki stary chodź bliżej. Chłopak nieśmiało podszedł. Był bardzo ciekawy co znajduje się pod materiałem. - Więc, bez zbędnego przeciągania.- Kord podniósł materiał- Oto nowiuśki mech dla naszego jubilata. Unik zobaczył przepięknego czarno-granatowego Mecha-wilka. Podobnego do mecha bestii Eli'a. Tak ogólnie to różniły się tylko kolorem. thumb|left|400px|L-K-E Tak właśnie wyobrażam sobie mecha bestie Unika. ''' '''Troche mi nie wyszedł :( Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach